Naruto Novel: The Lone Leaf
by Kurokishujin
Summary: Kodokunaha was a child from a small but now destroyed village within the land of fire, his clan was destroyed and Kodokunaha is the last surviving member of his clan. He was adopted by the Hidden Leaf Village, and is making a name for himself. But with popularity comes the dramas of life.
1. Chapter 1: Partnership established

**_AN: Now, I know what you're probably thinking... "SO MANY WORDS! -clicks and leaves-" But it's only 1196-1198. _**

**_If you'd give this story a read I'd 'preciate it. Because in the last two months I've watched the entirety of Naruto part I then advanced into PART II. I'm currently on Episode 140-ish out of the currently 172 uploaded episodes... So I'd like to start writing a fan-fiction._**

**_Oh yeah, as for my Original Character... this is an alternate universe starting before the events of the first episode, still it'll advance quite quickly into the events after the land of waves._**

**_At any rate, if it's not too much of a bother. I'd like the reader to leave a review. Any support or constructive criticism is welcome._**

* * *

Chapter One: Academy, Partnership Established

He sat at the back of the academy school-room with his arms crossed while their sensei Iruka Called them up to the front of the class, one by one to test their transformation Jutsu. As usual the last one to be called up was him, the unusually quiet one who spent day and night studying for the purpose of bettering his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even taijutsu… much unlike the worst member of his entire class; Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was currently trying as hard as he could to utilize his chakra to change forms into the Third Hokage. Still, it was a matter of in-depth Chakra control and studying of the subject that you're trying to transform into. Naruto tried three different times, all were failures because the Hokage was always too short, and always staying the exact same height as Naruto, or wider. Sometimes he even had massive lips and a ridiculously large nose, it was almost amusing.

Everyone else laughed at Naruto except the boy in the back with crossed arms. He was from an unknown family with an unknown kekkei genkai, just an orphaned outsider that just so happened to be delivered to the front gate in a basket in the middle of one stormy night. Naruto turned his head towards the others and assured them that he was only joking around and that on this last attempt he would get it for sure…

"Naruto, I don't think you have it this time, but better luck next time!" Iruka sensei stated and laughed awkwardly as he tried to reassure Naruto, who in turn suddenly looked depressed as his expression darkened and he returned to his seat.

"Uhm, Next is…" He slowly ran a finger down the list and then he suddenly looked somewhat tense. "Next is: Kodokunaha." He stated and all eyes turned to the boy, who did not operate well within crowds, but he didn't let something like that stop him. Kodokunaha's expression was unchanging and empty as he slowly turned his head towards Naruto, who simply stared at him with an annoyed look on his face. Kodokunaha simply smiled, tilted his head, and finally let out a light-hearted chuckle. As soon as he did he heard multiple dreamy sighs and the crashing of human bodies on the floor. When he reopened his eyes he discovered the majority of the class on the floor, drooling and almost completely unconscious, he wondered if rendering everyone unconscious with a smile was his kekkei genkai... perhaps.

"Apologies Iruka sensei. I forgot what happens when I smile, not even the mask can save them." Kodo stated and sighed deeply as he made his way to the front of the class. When he found himself standing at the front of the entire class, he could feel the expectant and unpleasant stares digging into the back of his skull. He quickly made the handsigns and went up in smoke as he transformed into an exact replica of the hokage in the hokage's garbs. Iruka sensei gasped in surprise. Perhaps it was because he did the signs so quickly, or maybe because he didn't call out what jutsu he was doing like the others. The transformation Jutsu was a rather easy thing to accomplish, but despite that, Naruto Uzumaki... the boy with an extremely large amount of chakra could not even do something as silly as this. Still, Kodo wasn't finished and he raised an arm and pointed at Iruka sensei. "I am the Hokage!" Kodo stated bluntly with a serious expression and interestingly with the voice of the Hokage.

Iruka let out a chuckle. "Excellent work, Kodo!" He stated and continued to laugh enthusiastically. "Well, with that concluded... I believe our day is now officially over, class is dismissed... oh, Kodo and Naruto. I'd like to ask you both to stay for a moment after class." He said, and he continued to wear that same smile, was it fake? Was it truly genuine?!

* * *

**A Few Moments Later...**

'WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?!' Kodo thought frantically on the inside; his heart skipped a beat, and he felt as though butterflies were in his stomach. But he still remained calm on the outside, exhibiting no emotion, he closed his eyes for a brief moment then opened them again. With the slight flicker of his eyes towards Naruto, he could see that the blonde-headed boy was still glaring at him. Kodo wondered what the boy was thinking. Probably contemplating on whether he should punch him in the face, or perhaps even do something horrifying... Kodo didn't realize his face was now pale.

"Kodo, are you going to be okay?" Asked his sensei, whose voice was now filled with concern for the well-being of his student.

"Give it to me straight, Sensei. If I have failed in any way, I expect disciplinary action to be taken and I will make up for my mistakes." Kodo lowered his head, completely ashamed of himself before Iruka sensei had even begun speaking.

"No, that's not it!" Iruka let out a brief chuckle and waved a hand dismissively.

Kodo raised his head immediately and let out a relieved sigh, but it was a relief short-lived.

"However, I do have a small matter to address... and seeing as how you; Kodo, are the best at the transformation and almost any other jutsu in the class, I'm counting on you to help Naruto with his training." Iruka stated, and he smiled with his eyes closed and Kodo lowered his head again, and began speaking with a quiet tone.

"I see." Kodo began. "So, you want me to train him how to transform so that he'll pass the test required to make Genin?" He continued after brief hesitation, and he heard Naruto let out what seemed to be a sigh of resignation. He must believe that Kodo had no intentions of going through with his newest task. Did Naruto look up to Kodo? Irrelevant.

"Yes, and no. Yes, because I do want you to teach him how to transform, but I also want you to be his permanent Academy Practice partner." Iruka said, his expression was now a little more serious.

Naruto was shocked, and grimaced immediately. "I have to train with him?" The blonde-haired boy demanded and clenched his fists... that kind of stung in the psychological department of Kodo.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked

"I'm sure it will be just like walking on water." Kodo said with a smile, interrupting Naruto as he opened his mouth to speak because he didn't want to hear anything else. "Sure I'll be his practice partner, no problem!" Kodo exclaimed while he grinned widely and enthusiastically, he closed his eyes once again. Suddenly Iruka and Naruto were both dazed with infatuation and ended up on the floor, completely unconscious. "I suppose... I'll just have to... let them... wake up in a while." Kodo whispered quietly, in an awkward situation as he slowly stepped out of class and was then on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

Chapter Two: Day One

The day was still young, Kodo realized, and they still had many hours to train. Naruto's progress was slow but he was progressing, so Kodo would continue reading his book, in the shade of a tree sitting with his legs crossed.

"Hey! Kodo!" Naruto called and the boy in the shadows closed his book and let out a deep sigh of resignation, the book would have to wait for now.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto transformed into a nude blonde woman, the form was still deficient.

"Oh, I understand now!" Kodo stated enthusiastically as he studied Naruto's new form, it was perfect. "So that's why you're failing, you're just exceptionally pervy!" Kodo stated and laughed, the expression on Naruto's sexy jutsu changed from what appeared to be an attempt at seduction to one of contempt and he released the Jutsu. "Still, if you're capable of doing that Jutsu then I don't see why transforming into the Hokage is so much more difficult. Perhaps it's just the fact that unlike your sexy Jutsu, the Hokage wears clothes and you think about clothes and physique being two different things, so you're either focusing on how intricate his attire is or how to create him perfectly, the result is an imbalanced transformation." Kodo explained and rose to his feet, Naruto looked dumbstruck.

"Eh?"

Kodo sighed deeply and groaned as he tried to get up. His legs were too stiff, it wasn't going to work. "Shadow Clone Jutsu, Shadow Wolf-Transformation-Jutsu." He groaned and climbed onto the back of his transformed clone.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!?" Naruto exclaimed, and pointed a finger at Kodo's wolf.

"I created a mental image of a wolf in my head and made it a reality, but this wolf is just a version of me, transformed. You can't do it yet, because you haven't mastered the transformation Jutsu, or the shadow-clone jutsu either." Kodo said and yawned loudly once he was done. "Come on, I'm tired and hungry, let's go get a bite to eat, we're done training for the day... at least I am anyways."

"Wait so what you're saying is that you imagined it and created it in the real world?" Naruto asked and Kodo closed his eyes as he dug his cheek into the warm fur of his wolf. He suddenly fell asleep. Leaving Naruto to figure it out on his own.

* * *

Moments Later...

Naruto stared at the masked boy as he slept on wolfback, his eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly, he wondered how Kodo could wear that mask all the time... didn't it feel weird? Naruto slowly raised his index finger and stood slightly closer to him as he reached forward... and poked the smooth and soft fabric, he let out a chuckle.

Kodo suddenly opened his eyes. "Awesome, isn't it?" He asked then closed them again as he started thinking. "Did you figure out the transformation Jutsu yet?"

"What?!" Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Don't bother trying to take it off." Kodo whispered quietly, his eyes were still closed.

"Just watch me!" Naruto used his free hand to grasp the top of his mask and pulled as hard as he could, it didn't budge.

"Uwah!" Kodo shouted as Naruto ripped him off the wolf's back with one hand and held him up by his mask.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto asked and Kodo suddenly disappeared from his grasp in a blast of smoke.

Meanwhile...

"Oh... well it looks like he brutally murdered my shadow clone." Kodo mumbled to himself as he swallowed some noodles, he was already at Ichiraku Ramen, best Ramen in the world. "3...2...1..."

Something bumped into his shoulder and he looked to check it out, when he did his eyes widened slightly with surprise. "Uhm... hello." He stated and found himself staring at a crowd of three, they consisted of Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. To be honest, they were all leaning a little too close for comfort, staring into his eyes with shadowed faces and ominous intent. They leaned closer, and closer... and closer. "H'okay. This is getting kind of weird, do you mind letting me breathe some air?" He asked, and let out a sigh.

"Hello~~~~~ Ko-do." They said in unison, causing his left eye to twitch slightly, he started to let out nervous chuckles.

"Hi." He stated, and looked for opening in which to escape... it was no good. He was surrounded. "I... surrender." He mumbled quietly and turned around to face his bowl of ramen, when he did they all sat on the chairs next to him and ordered another bowl each. Perhaps he should find a different place to eat, so they wouldn't find him... no that wouldn't work. He left a trail of scent behind it and they would follow him like ninja-hounds. It was no use, whatever. Buying three bowls of ramen for them wasn't a big deal, not to him anyways.

"Oh, Kodokunaha, you don't have to be a Lonely Leaf, anymore... we'll be here with you... forever-"

"H'OKAY I'M OUTTA HERE, HERE'S THE MONEY, BYE!" He said and got to his feet and used the transportation Jutsu; then found himself inside his room, the nice and quiet, cold and dark room, in which he could finally find rest.

He could hear shuffling of feet against wooden-floor as he made way through the single corridor that lead to his bedroom... the noise came from his closet. Knowing this he cautiously peeked around the corner and walked in the same manner towards the closet, extending a hand outwards he reached for the handle and pulled. It didn't budge.

"_Hm_?"

He gripped the handle tighter and pulled with more force, and the door ripped open, he found himself face to face with a newly alleged closet pervert. "Hinata?" He asked and adjusted his mask.

"I-it's, it's not what it looks like..." She whispered, and her entire face flushed red. "I was just..."

"You were just hiding in my closet... because you wanted to see me take my mask off." He finished her sentence with a deep sigh at the end. "What's with that anyways?" He asked, and crossed his arms. "Can't you just look through the mask with your Byakugan?" He asked.

"No, I can't... for some reason the author won't let me see your face through your mask... he says it's something about you wearing too many masks with a chakra mask aswell."

"Hinata, what are you babbling about?" Kodo asked and let out a sigh. "Well... good, because if you say my face... you would**_ die_**~~~."

Her face turned pale and she nodded slightly with absolutely terrified eyes, then she charged out of his room, letting Kodo let out a relieved sigh. "Finally... Peace... quiet... sleep..." He collapsed face-first onto his bed and sighed deeply.

"**_KODO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**!"

"Kill me."


	3. Chapter 3: Before Graduation

Chapter Three: The Graduation

A year After the events of the first and second Chapters...

The classroom was all quiet, rows of desks all empty with the occasional pencil left forgotten. It was the aftermath of a written test. The sun was setting but another forty-five minutes of light still remained. The only ones who remained in the classroom were the Hokage and Iruka sensei.

Iruka chuckled. "Naruto made a real turn around, I was a bit worried at the start of the year." Iruka mused and chuckled. Meanwhile, in the rafters above him, Kodo slowly raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hm, yes, it seems that the decision to get Kodokunaha to become Naruto's closest friend has paid off indeed." The hokage began and let out a stream of smoke from his nose as he exhaled deeply. "In turn, Naruto has become a lot better than I expected, mastering Jutsu that Kodo taught him... but still when it comes to tactics, he isn't the brightest of shinobis." The hokage let out a chuckle.

Iruka smirked. "Come on out Kodo, we know you're there."

Kodo let out a deep sigh then the door to the classroom opened, Konohamaru charged in, wielding a Shuriken-

"Oh god!"

SMASH!

Kodo fell through the ceiling and came crashing down upon Konohamaru. In the aftermath of his no-less than graceful entry... Kodo slowly flipped the page to his rather amusing book and rested an elbow on Konohamaru's back. "Hello Konohamaru." Kodo stated impassively and Konohamaru, slowly turned his head and in Kodo's peripheral vision he could see his eyes, it was like they were sparkling...

Kodo slowly and forcibly tore his gaze away from his book to look at Konohamaru. "What's up?" He asked the boy, he was missing a tooth, most likely from tripping and falling on his face too much, or he was just getting older.

"Waooow... can you sign my goggles?" He asked Kodo, mesmerized because he thought Kodo was the most coolest shinobi ever.

"Sure." Kodo snapped his fingers and utilized sleight of hand to make it look like a permanent marker had just appeared in his hand, Konohamaru's eyes sparkled ever brighter and Kodo slowly pressed the tip of the marker against the goggles, and finally... wrote his signature.

"Kodo! Konohamaru! What are you doing here?!" Demanded Iruka sensei, who received a nervous chuckle in response.

"Surveillance for Konohamaru, the one leading an assassination attempt on the Hokage." Kodo laughed loudly and exaggeratedly. "Isn't that right, honorable grandson?" He slowly stood up and helped Konohamaru to his feet.

"Uhm... actually-"

"Disperse." Kodo went up in a cloud of smoke.

Iruka smiled slightly, and let out a chuckle, so did the Hokage. "That Kodo, pretty nosy. He'd make an exceptional scout, but I don't think he'd want a task like that... he's also a brilliant teacher, so making him a squad-subcaptain doesn't sound like a bad idea." The hokage seemed to muse to himself.

Iruka's expression suddenly grew serious. "Wait... you mean... make him a chunin instead of a Genin?" He asked, he looked shocked.

"Of course not... ever Shinobi has to go through the Chunin exams... but unfortunately Kodo doesn't really have a squad to be assigned to... perhaps he could just go on the more 'dangerous' of missions to support new squads."

**_Meanwhile... Across town..._**

"H'well... Konohamaru made another failed assassination attempt on the Hokage." Kodo stated as the memories from his late shadow-clone flooded back into his mind, it was a rush, and he started chuckling for what appeared to be no reason. He turned his head to look at Naruto, and discovered the boy had already downed two bowls of Ramen. "Yeesh, I'd say that you shouldn't eat so much because you might get fat, but I know that'd be a mistake on my part because you just burn off all the calories and energy in a single day of training." Kodo groaned, mostly because he was the one who was paying for the meal.

"Yeah, yeah... that's nice and all, but why do you always gotta use such big H'werds?" He asked and looked at Kodo with an unimpressed expression and completely brushed off what Kodo was saying.

"Nothing. Nevermind. It's. Not. Important." Kodo stated and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And on the other hand... why do you always wear that mask? Didn't Hinata, see you in the shower anyways?" Naruto asked and threw his arms up and rested his hands behind his head.

Kodo blushed slightly and tapped his two index fingers together as he tried to put words together for what he was going to say next. "Sh! Nobody knows about that..." He hissed, and the owner of the bar, Teuchi started chuckling.

"Yeah, that's right Naruto... only the entire leaf village is supposed to know about that... so keep it down, infiltrating outsiders might hear you... and spread the word." Teuchi stated and started chuckling, Kodo slowly turned his gaze and Ayame winked at him, then started giggling.

In involuntary response, his entire face flushed red, "The entire... village... knows... about... that?" He managed to ask. "You know what... I think... It's about time for those... graduation Ceremonies... seeing as how we newly fledged shinobi have passed the test to become Genin... they start soon, heh, eh... heh." He seemed to splice mumbling and talking loudly, and instead of getting the point Naruto looked relatively puzzled.

"No... the graduation ceremonies aren't for another three hours-"

POOF!

Kodo once again went up in a cloud of smoke and ended up in his room. He remembered the horrors of that day. It was only about a month ago, she seemed to stalk him like a hungry lioness. He shivered at that thought and quickly scanned his apartment, checking underneath his soft and comfortable pillow, to the closet, and even the ceiling. It looked clear today... for the most part. but then he felt a flash of hot air on his neck. In response, Kodo slowly turned around to scan the room once again. He expected to find her, but when he turned around... There was nobody behind him. "Uhm... that's... kinda creepy." He mumbled as he walked across him room in three strides to slowly open the door to the bathroom, the light was already on, and it shone into his room, the constantly eerily quiet room with multiple layers of paint on the windows to prevent the sun's light from invading his humble fortress of solitude. He switched the light off, and then came three fast knocks on his front door.

"Oh... who could it be?" Kodo stated sarcastically as he made way to the door and gripped the metal handle as tightly as he could before ripping the door open, he widened his eyes menacingly as the door slammed against the wall and he found himself starting at Hinata and Sakura. "WHAT IS IT?!" He demanded and slammed his fist against the wall and the entire apartment seemed to vibrate with the force.

Hinata and Sakura just smiled innocently at him, each holding out their arms with a bag in their hands. "Hello, Kodo!" They exclaimed in complete synchronization, and Kodo let out a deep sigh, he was sure that they'd be afraid of him after that... perhaps he should make his voice sound a little more angry as well when- no it wouldn't help one bit... not a bit. In reality they just thought he was an extremely nice person with good morals and could not be affected by anything that may have occurred in his life. Perhaps the first part was true.

"Uhm... Hi." Kodo mumbled, and averted his eyes, refusing to make eye contact with either of them, he was hiding the fact that he was curios, and they could both read him as easily as a book.

"We got you something!" They both stated and Kodo slowly turned his gaze towards their extended hands. Hinata was holding a box, and Sakura was holding a bag. They both giggled and Kodo slowly accepted their gifts, each hand was extended, and he felt them place both gifts on his palms. The left was the metallic box that contained Hinata's gift. It was obviously something of relative import, and on the right was Sakura's bag, she stood there... smiling, he looked at their hair, messed up with variating things in their hair, from dead leaves and branches to some sort of dough and chocolate chips, what's more... they were both sweating... must be some sort of competition to get the best gift for him..

"Thank you Sakura and Hinata. I am truly grateful to you. I am sure that you must have went through a lot of trouble to obtain these gifts for me." Kodo began and closed his eyes, and then smiled, he let out a sincere chuckle.

They also smiled and were happy to hear that he thanked them. When he opened his eyes he looked at them curiously. "Unfortunately I have not gotten congratulatory gifts for any of my comrades quite yet, but I will begin immediately... so if you'll excuse... me." Kodo stated and used his foot to close the door. He set the box on his table, then opened the bag, his suspicions were correct... **SAKURA BAKED CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!**

He took one of the cookies and-

"Wait a second... I can't eat these yet... not with the possibility that people might be watching." He whispered and looked over his shoulder, then set the bag and his cookie down on the wooden table, smooth and carefully stained. The table was awesome... but enough about it.

He slowly wrapped his fingers around the lid of his second gift. From Hinata, the intricate box with seductively terrifying ominousity. What could be inside?

He counted to three then pulled as hard as he could-

**_Five Seconds later..._**

"**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! OPEN YOU STU~~~~~PID BOX_**!" He growled furiously and then set the box back down on the table. "Well... maybe if I just... twisted it." He slowly twisted the lid and it made a silent pop, he pulled it open and let out a light-hearted chuckle. He didn't expect to hear what he heard next... a slight whimper from a small puppy. It's fur was black and he had a white stripe running down the length of his nose. He stared into it's innocent and playful blue eyes for a brief moment then smiled slightly, and Kodo then decided to lower the box to the floor. The pup yelped out excitedly as Kodo set the box down, then jumped out and ran across his floor. "Hm?" He tilted his head curiously as he watched the animal run under his bed and out the other side. It barked... and barked... and barked. Then Kodo yawned slightly and the animal followed his example, yawning then jumping onto his bed with remarkable agility. Kodo fell face first onto his bed and started snoring instantly.

**_Three Seconds Later..._**

Kodo's eyes snapped open and he got back to his feet in a single swift movement before placing a single shadow clone on babysitting duty to watch over his new and unnamed pup... "I almost forgot... Graduation Ceremonies... must... attend." He sluggishly ripped opened his apartment door and stumbled outside, his clone energetically waved him goodbye then closed the door behind him.

"Have a good time!" His shadow clone had said, and didn't leave a window for Kodo to reply.

"Yes mom." Kodo grumbled to himself, then did his best attempt to shake off the fatigue of the day's training. "I don't have time to be tired! I have a graduation to attend!" He declared to the entire world, and the citizens of the leaf looked at him as though he were crazy. Which he wasn't, just had a habit of making random outbursts, probably picked that up from Naruto. 'One of the effects of training with... him.' He thought to himself and let out a deep sigh, he also let his shoulders sag. He shook his head then clenched his fists, and ran to the academy...

**But little did he know... was that it would be the worst possible event that could've ever happened... in the history of mankind.**


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto, Owned

Chapter Four: Finally!

Five Minutes before the Graduation Ceremonies begin.

Naruto slowly turned his head with a dark expression on his face, the contempt, and sorrow was all present and he was now staring directly at Kodo, who was reading his stupid comedy-book, impassive, always acting so cool. He slowly closed his book and looked directly at Naruto, still wearing that stupid mask with his caramelly and sweet auburn eyes, and sandy-brown hair. Naruto's left eye twitched slightly. "Hey Naruto." Was all Kodo stated, the secretive guy was still wearing the mask with his Ninja gear, even despite everyone else wearing some fancy attire and the sort, but nobody made a fuss. They just made fun of Naruto, everyone except Kodo. But that wouldn't save Kodo, because he left Naruto behind to pay for both of their meals at Ichiraku, and he always made a habit of disappearing whenever he was embarrassed. Despite his constant cool-act, Kodokunaha was extremely shy and self-conscious. "Hey Kodo... what are you hiding behind that mask?" Naruto began and started grinning in a devious manner. "Is your face, really... that..." Kodo's left eye twitched and his pupils constricted, and his muscles got all tense. "Ug-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura slammed her fist square into Naruto's mouth just as he was about to finish the last word of his sentence. He was sent flying across the room, bowling through his fellow classmates and finally into the nearby wall. "Leave Kodo alone, he's a very sensitive and considerate person, making fun of him is uncalled for!" She still had her fist clenched. "Chyah!" Kodo's eyed widened in horror at the sight of his friend being mauled by an angry... Sakura.

"Sakura... you nearly killed half of the class." Kodo stated more calmly than he would've liked and pointed at all those who happened to be in the way of a flying Naruto... meanwhile, Naruto was laying unconscious on the floor. "And you almost killed Naruto." Kodo stated, and Sakura simply shrugged.

"Who cares, he's just a bother and always gets in the way anyways." She grumbled mostly to herself, but seeing as how Kodo was present, he could differ from how she and the rest of his generation thought of him.

Kodo's expression darkened and his eyes seemed to glow with inexplicable ferocity and passion, also the will to protected a fellow comrade from the insults and agreements that were about to come forth from the rest of the graduating academy students. "That is not true, despite how you might see him, he is a great friend... and despite his inability to learn efficiently and how others might look at him... Naruto possesses The Will of Fire, and will surpass any Shinobi of past generations, and he will pass on his will to the generations to come!" Kodo's voice rose and assumed a power that nobody would've ever thought he possessed. Sakura took a submissive step back and everyone else in the room had their eyes widened, or at least acknowledged him.

With that, Kodo made way towards an unconscious Naruto to check his status, if anything was broken he'd have to escort him to the infirmary and miss the ceremonies, he forgot that Jonin, Chunin, and even the Hokage were still present in the room, the other Shinobi rushed over to help the rest of the students who had been bowled over by Naruto, who had been clobbered by Sakura.

He examined Naruto, his head was fine. His lip was bleeding quite a bit, but more importantly one of his arms was twisted in an awkward manner. Which kind of made Kodo feel kind of sick. Also was Naruto's left ankle, it was starting to swell and was almost completely red. So a sprained ankle and a displaced elbow.

Kodo grabbed Naruto's arm and with a hideous pop Naruto woke up with a sudden yelp off pain and he let out a few pained sobs. His arm was now relatively back to normal, but he'd have to keep his foot off ground for quite awhile. "Hokage, I'll be taking Naruto to the Infirmary and will unfortunately have to miss the ceremonies, sincerest apologies." Kodo stated and lifted Naruto over his shoulder in a single graceful movement. The Hokage simply nodded in understanding.

...

"She hit kinda hard that time." Naruto grumbled, trying to hide his dissatisfaction and tears from his one and only friend, he looked at the masked and secretive boy and was grateful that he had helped him to the hospital. Even despite the fact he only had a sprained ankle.

Kodo didn't know what to say at first, contemplating for a few second before he turned his eyes away from his book. "Yes she did." He grumbled, and Naruto watched as Kodo suddenly shut the book and crossed his arms. "I suppose you're lucky that you didn't actually break anything." He said and let out a sincerely happy smile. Then he let out a sigh as the memories of his shadow clone at the front door came flooding back in, it had been standing guard, waiting in the lobby for anybody who had wished to see Naruto for the purpose of apologizing. It was Sakura, she looked down and depressed but was not wallowing in self-pity. His clone's memories told him that she had come to apologize to Naruto.

"Sakura's coming." He said to Naruto, whose face told Kodo that the boy was absolutely petrified. He chuckled, "Don't worry, she's just coming to apologize. I doubt she'd punch you in the face again, the girls always lose any semblance of self-control around me..." He sighed deeply. "And Hinata is the only one who has any sort of self-control when it comes to bothering me... still the whole lurking in the shadows and watching the both of us as we train sort of thing is somewhat strange."

He heard the door to the room slide open and also felt the presence of three different people in the now open doorframe. From the way the footsteps sounded it had to be Hinata, Sakura and... Ino. He slowly turned his head, and laughed in an exceptionally nervous manner. "Hello to the three of you." He stated, and his eyebrow twitched, the memories of his clone had let this slip.

Sakura let out a slight and what seemed to be forced smile, she must've felt bad about what she had done. Well, at least he knew she had a conscience. Naruto's expression instantly changed from sombre to excited. This intrigued Kodo... meanwhile Ino simply stood as the rearguard while Hinata twiddled with her fingers. "Naruto... Kodo... hi." Hinata seemed to whisper and Kodo smiled at her. She suddenly looked shocked and her cheeks turned red.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto greeted her. While Kodo offered a simple nod of his head in acknowledgement of the shy Hyuga.

"NARUTO." Sakura began, and Kodo could see the tears start to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed and clenched both of her fists.

"Ah, don't worry about it Sakura, I'll be fine, this is nothing compared to the training Kodo gives me!" He said and laughed light-heartedly.

Kodo slowly opened his book and let the events pass as they did... though he kept an eye on them the whole time with a Shadow clone, they ended up talking about how they'd be better friends and the sort, Hinata and Ino eventually had to go home for dinner because it was getting late, though Kodo did remember one part about a certain squad seven or something of the sort and how Kodo was going to be assigned on a mission to train Genin as Iruka sensei's co-instructor.

**_It was then Kodo's turn to break down into tears while the boy he trained ran off on missions with Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura, backed by the man who found him at the front gate and allegedly brought him before the Hokage. His adoptive father was Kakashi Hatake..._**

**_Still Training the new kids wouldn't be so bad... would it?_**


	5. Chapter 5: Kodo-Sensei

Chapter Five: Kodo-Sensei

Kodo sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes as his hopes and dreams were crushed by the condemnation of becoming a teacher's assistant.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Kakashi patted his on the shoulder and slowly flipped to the next page of his novel written by one of the legendary Sannin.

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling myself... I didn't really want the assignment of becoming a Instructor Helper." He stated, and started sobbing as he was once again reminded of the humiliation. "But... I suppose there is one upside to it." Kodo stated and wiped away his tears once again. He clenched his fists and sat up a little straighter.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kakashi asked him, and Kodo couldn't help but notice the nonchalant movement of his eyes scroll across his newest page.

"I get... the honor of teaching the next generation... even despite my inexperience." Kodo sniffled and smirked. "I feel kind of young to be teaching next generation of Shinobi but I will do it, if it aids in the further protection of the peace and prosperity of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kodo stated and nodded slightly, with that little picker-upper, he felt a lot better.

"That's the spirit." Kakashi closed his book and smiled as he lifted a single hand and patted Kodo on his head, three times. This was somewhat annoying to Kodo, but it was the thought that counted, he supposed.

"Thanks." Kodo stated.

"Well, I've got somewhere to be..." Kakashi stated and held up two bells in front of Kodo's eyes and shook them, the bells rang and Kodo looked up at Kakashi.

"Yeah... so do I." Kodo mumbled and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He stood up off of the front step of his adoptive father's home and started walking towards the academy. "Bye dad." He stated and grinned slightly. Kakashi let out what sounded like an embarrassed groan.

"Have a good Day, Kodo." He seemed to force that out of himself, because Kakashi was the quiet type of guy, obviously self-conscious because of the mask he wore all the time, and he always hid his books with deadly effectiveness.

"Yeah." And then they were both off, traveling in opposite directions. Kakashi towards training grounds, and Kodo was going back to the academy. He let out a depressed sigh and dragged his feet in shame, he let his head hang low as he walked...

On his way to the academy, he ran into Hinata. She was an interesting individual to talk to, the most intriguing feature about her had to be the eyes she had. They were marvelous, pale and white. The Byakugan was a kekkei genkai, utilized by the Hyuga clan for generations. "Hello Hinata." Kodo said as he tapped her on the shoulder and she yelped out in what sounded like fear. He heard her swallow as she began to turn around. He eyes were wide, and her cheeks were completely red, and sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Oh... H-hi, Kodo." She whispered, he smiled, and the only indication that he did was the closing of his eyes and the tilt of his head. When he opened his eyes, she looked a little light-headed, and started to topple over, but he extended a single practiced arm and let out a sigh, she fell into his arm and he helped her stand.

"So I'm going to the academy to train the newest generation of students... would you like to hang out later?" He asked her and let out a deep sigh.

She blushed even redder, and he waited for a response. "U-uhm... Sure, Kodokunaha." She mumbled and he let out a sigh of what felt like relief. At least he wouldn't be spending his days completely... friendless.

"Great!" He exclaimed and walked with a faster pace towards the Academy. He only hoped that the day wouldn't be a lot more fun than he was currently imagining.

He charged in through the door to the academy and walked with an over-hastened pace, trying to find Iruka-Sensei. "Let's get this over with." He grumbled and stopped just outside of the room he was supposed to enter. The door was cracked open slightly and Kodo looked up to find an Eraser near the top. So he opened the door, walked inside and felt his foot start to slip on the wooden floor, somebody had place oil on ground. So he adjusted his weight, and glided across the floor then finally... twirled on his ankle and stood facing the class. "OKAY, I'm here!" Kodo stated and pointed a finger at the chalkboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name down as quickly as possible. "MY NAME IS KODOKUNAHA, BUT MOST PEOPLE CALL ME KODO." He stated, and nodded his head slightly, and everyone in the room looked at him with a shocked expression. "What?" He asked.

"Kodo-senpai!" They all screamed, and got all gushy as they charged up to the front of glass.

"Hold it!" He extended his arm in a swift motion and smacked a child in the face with the soft-side of the chalkboard eraser. "Go sit down!" He ordered and the child he hit in the face, seemed to faint, with drool coming out of her mouth, she fell to the ground and Kodo's eyes flicked left to right. He couldn't say he wasn't concerned for the well-being of most of the children in this class.

"H'okay, when does Iruka Sensei get here?" Kodo asked and crossed his arms.

"He's not coming today, he said to say that he left you a schedule of what you're supposed to teach us today... and that you have to choose a certain squad to take on a mission every second day." They all seemed to giggle, all except Konohamaru who sat in the back and stared boredly out the window.

"H'okay." Kodo took in a deep breath and exhaled exaggeratedly. "Okay, it says here that training today will be practical and participation of all students is required, or you will be DROPPED. From the Academy." He stated and tossed the the schedule aside, having memorized it as he spoke. "Today's training will revolved around your Kunai, Shuriken, and physical fitness. The common, Drabble... TOMORROW HOWEVER. Will have Iruka sensei teaching you about lessons increasing your educational awareness and overall knowledge database." Kodo declared and stood up in front of the entire class. "Now, let's head outside!" Kodo pointed at the door and they all started to stand up from their seats.

"Kodo-Sensei?" He fought back tears of pride and joy as he was given the title of teacher, and pretended to be unimpressed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Don't we have to do attendance first?" They asked, it was a girl.

"Oh, yeah. Attendance..." He stated and looked at Iruka's desk, very slowly. "Thank you..." He said and nodded his head slightly.

"H'okay!" He shouted and checked the list twice, then called out the names, and finally dispatched a shadow clone to deliver the attendance directly to the head of whoever it was that checked the lists to see if everyone was here.

With that, he and three more Shadow Clones left the academy to go on a brisk jog for a measly two and a half hours to complete the day's required amount of cardiovascular activity. They would then take an hour break then proceed with physical fitness, including pushups, sit-ups, pull-ups and the worst part would be over. Then after another fifteen minute respite. The students would perform Shuriken and kunai training!

Kodo took in calm and controlled breaths because if he tried to wheeze, the mask would restrict his breathing and he'd pass out due to re-inhaling the carbon dioxide he'd be exhaling. The complications were endless.

His lungs were burning, and he hated this blasted mask. He wished he could take it off, but that would result in the day's events ending terribly with everyone letting out a dreamy sigh followed by collapsing onto the ground. It made Kodo feel awkward because he couldn't look at anybody without wearing his mask... to be honest, nobody ever remembered what his face looked like because they fainted. Himself included... sadly.

Wait... "Transformation Jutsu!" He stated and without utilizing handsigns... Kodo transformed into a boy with blonde hair, wearing what looked like an orange jump-suit. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!" He shouted and and grinned as Naruto would've, and gave his students the thumbs up.

"Kodo-sensei... why did you transform into... that kid?" One of his students asked.

"Because he's the only person I deem worthy enough to transform into... and I couldn't breathe." He stated bluntly and pointed at the logs, with the hand of Naruto Uzumaki. He chuckled at how easy it felt to impersonate Naruto, and decided that he'd give the boy a better reputation... tomorrow. When he didn't have to do anything... except take a squad of Academy students on a D-rank mission later that day. Only one thank goodness.

"Oh..." They stated and nodded slowly. "So does that mean he's cool like you?"

"Yeah." He stated. "Just not as cool." He added after a brief moment then he snapped his finger. Just like that, a Kunai appeared in his hand. He twirled the blade and not long after, what appeared to be dark-blue flames wrapped the blade, and he focused the chakra to be a super-dense and high-focus. He threw the blade at the target dummie, and sent it flying through the wooden target, and finally as the blade pierced into the ground... it caused large shaking and he winced as a boulder exploded into a thousand tiny pebbles... some of it had even been disintigrated so far as to leave a cloud of sand that sparkled in the sunlight.

"WAAAAA-AWESOME!" Konohamaru shouted and jumped onto Kodo's back. "Can you teach me that?! TEACH ME!" Konohamaru clung to Kodo and giggled giddily as he saw his idol throw a kunai straight through a wooden target, then into a rock he shattered to pieces with no effort at all.

"Yeah, teach us!" The rest of his class shouted at him and gripped his sleeve. He sniffled and his eyes watered slightly as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He collapsed to his knees and started sobbing, and everyone took a step back from him.

"I never thought... I'd have students that disobey their real teacher... and then ask me to train them a technique that only somebody who has mastered it can teach..." He wiped his eyes. "Such ignorance cannot be tolerated." His voice sounded darker as he rose back to his feet and looked down his nose at his students, his entire existence seemed to be emitting a malevolant aura as he stared at them. "I will... teach you this technique... but only if you do two things before this." He hardened his expression and spoke with a monotonous voice.

"Y-yes, Sensei?"

"Pay attention to Iruka sensei when he teaches you something, and learn how to throw a Kunai, and never miss your mark..." He said and suddenly went up in smoke. "This concludes today's lesson."


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Last Uchiha

Chapter Six: You won't ever see one again.

Kodo watched the sunset, whilst sitting at the edge of a dock. He let out a deep sigh, it was a lot more complicated than asking somebody if they wanted to hang out just to do exactly that. Apparently, Kurenai-Sensei and her squad had been summoned to go on a mission, Hinata included, and most importantly, they wouldn't be back for a few days.

So now... here he was; mesmerized by the setting sun and the glow of it's orange light on the surface of the lake. He sighed even deeper as he tried to recall memories of his parents, there were only vague flashes of hands and hair telling him that everything was going to be alright. He only wondered why his entire clan had been slaughtered with him being the sole-survivor. It must have been fate, telling him that he still had a job to do. Or he just got lucky and should just make the most of it.

Kodo didn't notice the footsteps, but he saw a flash of movement in his peripheral vision as the familiar blue-jacketed Uchiha kid sat next to him. Sasuke. "This is my spot." Sasuke stated, he didn't sound as annoyed as usual when he said that.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Fine." Kodo let out a sigh.

Moments of silence pass, but each of those moments feel like an individual and awkward eternity, then Sasuke throws a pebble into the lake. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at Kodo. Even with peripheral vision, Kodo could see the inquisitiveness in Sasuke's expression.

"As long as it's straightforward."

Sasuke smirked ever so slightly. "If I told you that my entire clan was slaughtered by somebody I know, what would you say?" He asked and seemed to clench one of his fists. Kodo slowly turned his head and looked at the eyes of Sasuke.

"What would I say?" He asked and raised his hand to the mask. Kodo stroked the fabric on his cheek. "Mine was too." He responded, and Sasuke let out a gasp, then his Sharingan seemed to awaken. Not fully matured however. It was only a flash, but then the red eyes entered dormancy once again.

"So, that's why you never bother me or even show the slightest semblance of pity?" Sasuke asked him. He sounded surprised and smiled slightly. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who'd went through the same pain and suffering as him.

"That sounds about right." Kodo let out another sigh.

"Can I ask you another question?"

Before he could ask, Kodo gripped the top of his mask and pulled it down. "Happy?" He asked, and Sasuke suddenly toppled over, face first into the lake.

Kodo's eyes flicked left and right nervously as he pulled his mask back up and jumped after Sasuke. The Uchiha was sinking pretty fast for a human, but in the murky abyss that was this lake, Kodo felt fabric on the tips of his fingers. He grabbed it as tightly as he could and tugged upwards, but there was resistance. So Kodo commenced fire release underwater to find Sasuke had already been wrapped in a mass of weeds, the glow had illuminated the darkness, but the light took a lot of chakra to use because flames are doused by water. Wishing he could sigh, Kodo drew a Kunai and sliced the weeds off, and finally, after about a total thirty seconds underwater. He surfaced with Sasuke on his back and made way to the shore. He sighed as he realized what he'd done... who'd dive into a lake with their money-bag and favorite book in their satchel?

Shaking his own selfish concerns off he looked at Sasuke. Kodo commenced the safety and first-aid protocols. CPR, check breathing. He leaned his ear close to Sasuke's mouth to listen for the sound or feel of breath. No dice. "Well, you're not going to die." He stated and commenced chest-compressions and on the first compression, utilizing chakra control and the manipulation of water... Sasuke suddenly got up coughing, so the coughing reflex woke him back up, Kodo took a step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke demanded and Kodo took note that his cheeks were bright red and his eyes were averted. "Is your mask back on?" He seemed to mumble.

"Yeah, why?" Kodo asked and held out a hand to help Sasuke back to his feet, pretending to be oblivious.

"Good..." He mumbled and accepted the hand and Kodo could see the life that had been crammed into Sasuke's expression simply by seeing a specimen as perfect with him, and retaining consciousness in such a short amount of time... and especially after inhaling water.

"Yeah, you're probably right, because you never look this ecstatic."

"Kodo!" Came the familiar cry of a voice charging in his general direction. He winced in response and smiled slightly.

"Gotta run, tell Naruto I said hi, but I had to feed my dog, it was urgent." Kodo stated... and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto wearing a smirk, and eyes that seemed to sparkle. "Hey, Loser." The Uchiha's expression looked a lot more easygoing than usual, at least to Naruto it did. They were small clues. Like that strange sparkle in his eyes, to the sound of his voice, Sasuke was acting kind of weird.

"Whoa... Sasuke... I didn't know you could have so much emotion, what's up?" Naruto folded his arms behind his head and smiled brightly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke shrugged and started walking off.

"Wait!" Naruto called and Sasuke stopped in mid stride. "Was that Kodo with you?" He asked the Uchiha.

"Yeah, he said he had to go feed his dog, and that it was urgent."

"Well, why are you completely soaked with water?"

****"He nearly killed me, then saved my life." Sasuke held up a single handle and tilted it sideways ever so slightly. "Goodbye, Loser." He started chuckling and walked off...

* * *

**A/N: That's all she wrote for now... time to continue writing and get Chapter Seven Up and running. **

**Feel free to leave a review.**

**And No. Chapter 7 Doesn't include hot and Steamy sex in a dark apartment room, that has the windows painted over, and that sex wont be between two guys... and those two guys are not Sasuke and my OC... though I'd have nothing against- I mean... WHATEVER. That's not what's going to happen! I'm serious!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Assignment

Chapter Seven: First Assignment

He stood in the center of void. Nothing was here, but his eyes were hot and burned furiously, he started sobbing but with each movement made... it felt like his skull was about to explode, sending bits of his brain flying all over the void, the darkness. He couldn't stand it, the pain was unbearable and he was brought to his knees. Forced against his will to submit to the unfading pain,each passing moment was filled with the constant throbbing. The veins in his ears were pumping blood as though they were angry with his. He started panicking and breathing raggedly. It hurt even to breath, his vision started to fade... but he saw a light in the darkness far off into the void, but then came the amused laughter of an insidious individual, followed by it's malevolent and resentful words. "What hope do you have? A puny coward hiding behind his mask, making friends with failures and evermore hopeless individuals." It laughed and Kodo slowly turned his head to the source, he found himself staring directly into the blood red eye of one of the tailed beast, the last thing he saw was an open maw filled with massive teeth...

Kodo's eyes opened and he placed the palm of his hand against his face, he was sweating. "What was that?" He groaned and turned his head to find the familiar face of Naruto Uzumaki staring directly at him, the Ramen packages Kodo had decided to spend his medium of exchange for goods and services on, had been invaded by Naruto, the blond-haired boy still had noodles in his mouth. "Naruto... are those mine?" Kodo asked and slowly sat up from his bed, staring directly at Naruto, as he swallowed.

"No!" Naruto bolted out of the chair, and sent it flying across the room.

"Shen! Sic him!" Kodo pointed a finger and his newest companion charged from underneath the bed on all fours. Meanwhile, Kodo made handsigns and targeted the pup. "Transformation Jutsu!" The pup transformed into a larger version of itself and slammed directly into Naruto's back. Both of them were sent crashing through the front door.

Kodo in the meantime decided it was best to get dressed, and based on the terrified shouts of Naruto at Shen to stop chasing him... he had some time.

Kodo stretched his arms and yawned loudly as he walked outside, he listened for a few moments... the sounds were still present but distant, so Kodo casually walked up the wall to the roof of his apartment complex and found them, judging by the path of destruction... they were heading straight towards the academy. He wondered how Naruto could still run so fast even after spraining his ankle, perhaps it was just some sort of fast regenerative trait of the Uzumaki clan. Whatever.

Kodo was about to charge towards the Academy when a hand grasped his shoulder. "Kodo, the Hokage wants to see you." It was Sasuke.

* * *

The Hokage's office was surprisingly clean, usually there was piles of paper stacked left and right, perhaps the- The door opened with a crash and a man wearing small black shades groaned as he set the massive stack down next to the hokage's desk. The Hokage wore a defeated expression, then let out a deep exhale filled with smoke from his nose. He closed his eyes and then inhaled deeply.

"Kodokunaha, unfortunately due to all of our Jounins and team leaders being away on mission today, I am assigning you as Team Captain of Team Seven." The Hokage let out a deep sigh as he waited to hear Kodo's reaction, but none came. He just stood there, contemplating for a few moments.

"What are the details, Hokage?" Kodo asked and crossed his arms.

"Nothing you shouldn't be able to handle, a Bridgebuilder is seeking bodyguards to help him get to the Land of Waves. It will be a C-rank mission but you shouldn't run into much trouble along the way."

"Fair, where's the Client?"

"REALLY, A C-RANK MISSION, COME AWN-"

SMASH!

"He should be here shortly-"

The Door opened slowly and a man holding a bottle of alcohol leaned against the doorframe. "You want these fools to guard me?" He asked and scanned each of the squad-members and started laughing when he saw Naruto. "Yeah, good enough, didn't realize my own personal entertainment from an incompetent fool like, this weird haired kid was what I was paying for... looks like a hot-head, and a liability, but the rest of you should know your stuff... unless the reputation of the Hidden-leaf village is all just a lie." He shrugged and started to walk-off.

"Your mission begins now." The Hokage smiled, and it seemed to be pretty devious.

Naruto's expression was conflicted and Kodo looked at him with a smug look in his eyes. "We really gotta work with this guy?" Naruto asked, he was outraged, as to be expected from a knucklehead like Naruto.

"Looks that way, Naruto... anybody else have any complaints before we get underway?" He asked.

"None here, Kodo."

"Nope."

"How can nobody else CARE?!"

"About what?"

Naruto Sighed as they exited the room. The Hokage started chuckling as he was now free of his burden, they all did as a matter of fact. All except Kodo, who had Shen sitting on top of his head. "What?" He smirked, "Is it too much like Kiba... Where else am I gonna put the poor guy?" He asked them.

Sakura picked Shen up and put him in the backpack Kodo was wearing, Shen poked his head out of the bag and Kodo sighed deeply. "Let's go."

"Yes, Captain." They all stated... and then they were off.


End file.
